Censored Title
by weatheredtome
Summary: Xtreme 2 oneshot. Ayane goes in searh of her sister, Kasumi, but finds nothing but trouble. Rated for adult/non-con content and language. Ayane/Ryu. Ayane/Christie.


Fucked With a Knife

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dead or Alive' series.

* * *

"_Master Ryu, you know it will be okay. I'll just be gone for a fortnight. Promise." I reassured him. I still have no idea why he was worried about me. He caressed me so close. It almost made me not want to leave; I could have melted into his arms and stayed there forever. I still had a mission to finish; to find my half-sister, Kasumi._

"_I'm gonna miss you," He told me. I'd never heard him speak so freely before, unshielded. "I have a bad feeling about this."_

"_Why?" I tried to laugh it off, pushing him off me "She's on Zack Island, what can go wrong?"_

"_Don't you think it sounds a little strange that the invitation said there would only be women there?"_

"_What? Like it's really a sausage fest and we're all going to get raped?" I faked a smile; I didn't want him to see that I knew this trip could actually be dangerous._

"_Ayane, please stop making light of this!" he begged._

_I was beginning to lose my cool "Then stop making it seem like a BIG deal, Ryu!" I was on able to contain my frustration and started crying. 'Hold yourself together, Ayane.' I told myself but cried harder._

_He held me again, my haven in the hell we call reality. Then he kissed my forehead "I'm sorry I upset you… I just wish I could come with you, I want to make sure you're safe."_

"_You might be able to sneak onto the island if you try really hard." I humored-_

Ayane stopped writing _'Damn. He might really try to follow me here.'_

"We are beginning to descend." A flight attendant's voice echoed over the intercom. "Please put your seats in the upright positions and stow all trays and items in their original places. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your vacations."

After the plane landed, she stayed seated and watched all the passengers exit towards the terminal_. 'Hm, she isn't on this flight. Maybe there was another one?'_

She gathered her bag and exited the plane. The blazing scorch of the sun beat down on her "Maybe wearing this outfit wasn't that great of an idea…" She decided once she found her hotel room, she'd purchase something a little more comfortable.

She stopped at the Gemstone Suites, it was a little snooty, but it was hot outside and she wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. At the souvenir shop, she grabbed the first bathing suit she could find. Though she was in a hurry, she read the tag. It said Cait Sith "What the fuck is a 'Cait Sith'?"

Ayane strolled down the beach, scoping the place out to see if Kasumi was anywhere around. She sighed "It really blows that I'm on a tropical paradise and I can't even enjoy it." She checked her surroundings "No one's around…" she fell backwards onto the sugar-white sand. Ayane sighed, _'This is the life. I wish master Ryu was here…' _she blushed slightly _'Just thinking about him wearing next to nothing makes me all achy.' _She then began wondering how he would touch her if he were with her right then. She chewed at her bottom lip and slipped her hands underneath her bikini top. She rubbed and twisted at her nipple but it just made her yearn for Ryu's touch even more. Ayane stood to her feet. She knew she was too far from her hotel so she looked around for a more private spot.

She a sign that read:

Brilliant Jungle - Come and Play

Ayane giggled "It should say "Play and cum." She climbed nearly to the top of a gigantic tree and laid down in a nook. She untied her top, exposing her large breasts. She grasped them, using her fingernails to twist and to pinch slightly. The slight pain felt invigorating to her. Her bikini bottoms were becoming damp. She slid them down her long, sculpted legs.

"Mind if I help?" a young white-haired woman asked, sitting only a few feet from Ayane.

Ayane shrieked, covering herself as well as she could "Who the fuck are you?! And how did you get over here without me hearing you?"

"I'm Christie. And don't worry, little ninja girl, I'll make it stop burning." She hopped onto Ayane's branch.

"I don't want your help. I'm not a lesbian." She glared.

"Neither am I…" she crawled on top of Ayane, sliding her index finger from the middle Ayane's neck to the tip of her chin. "But when you're in pain, does it really matter?"

Ayane blushed, not wanting to retort.

Christie pushed her mouth against the girl's, forcing her tongue through Ayane's lips.

She struggled for a moment, until the woman slid her hand between her legs.

"Clit piercing, huh? Very nice…Oooh," Christie ran her finger's over Ayane's entrance, noticing she had not only a small stud through her clitoris, but also two other small studs through both sides of her labia's "You know, I think that's _extremely_ sexy."

Ayane's face was bright red and her breathing became labored "Why's that?"

"Not only is it a gutsy thing to do, but it also makes sex so much better. I wish I had some." She delved her fingers deep into Ayane.

"Then how would you know?"

"Like I said, when you're in pain does it really matter?" licking and nibbling at Ayane's left nipple.

Ayane cried out in pleasure, unable to hold back the urge anymore.

"Good, it took you long enough. Now it's my turn." She pulled two stake-like clips out of her hair. She stabbed them through Ayane's palms, pinning her to the tree.

Ayane screamed "What the fuck are you doing, you crazy bitch?!" she struggled to tear herself from the restraints.

Christie flipped open a switchblade "I said it was _my_ turn. I have… different ways of getting off. Oh, and I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are barbs on those that are covered with poison and anti-coagulants. If you don't die from the poison, you'll bleed to death. It's a very _handy_ contraption."

She glared "You fucking bitch, just wait 'till I get loose."

Christie merely laughed "I doubt you'll survive, so make all the futile threats you wish." She ran the blade across Ayane's breasts, creating spiraling designs all across her body. The knife moved closer and closer to Ayane's face, Christie grinned malevolently as she brought the knife to a halt at her collarbone.

"You sadistic whore, don't even think about it!" She struggled in vain, as more poison entered her body.

The woman grabbed her by the neck, holding her head still. She began carving designs into her face. "So, strong, not even one tear shed. But believe me, you will cry." She dragged the tip of the knife from the bottom lash line and cut teardrops under her right eye. "Hmm, I like stars. Do you like them?" she cut stars on the left side of her face.

Ayane gritted her teeth. Scenarios ran through her mind at 100 miles a minute, ways to escape her binds and kill the evil woman.

Christie licked a trail of blood that dripped from Ayane's chest, and kissed the girl. Making her taste her own blood. She swirled her tongue around in her mouth in an attempt to overcome the girl with the taste of the poisoned liquid.

Ayane bit down on Christie's tongue as hard as she could. If she couldn't kill her, at least she could hurt her.

"Argh!" Christie grimaced as she wiped her own blood from the corner of her mouth "You little bitch! You'll pay for that…"

"It was so worth it." She smirked.

"Now's a good time to change your mind." She glared, then suddenly thrust the knife into Ayane's vagina.

She jolted upward in excruciating pain. Screaming at the top of her lunges, her haunting shrill echoed throughout the woods.

Christie smiled delightedly, twisting the knife and roughly driving it in and out of her.

Ayane writhed and kicked, anything she could do stop the maddened woman. Nothing worked; all it did was quicken the flow of the poison and further excite Christie. All that was left was to give up, a tear fell from her eye as she whispered "I'm so sorry, Ryu… You were right."

"Finally. I was beginning to think that it was impossible to make a ninja cry." Wily smiling to herself "This will be your demise; you will never see your precious lover again!"

That comment enraged Ayane, recharging her will to survive. A burst of ki energy exploded from within her, it was so powerful it broke her binds and knocked Christie backwards, nearly causing her to fall off the huge branch.

"That's it! I'm done with you -" She got knocked out cold from behind before she could even finish her sentence.

Ayane lay limp against the tree, her eyesight was blurry from loss of blood.

"Ayane! Ayane, please stay with me!" strong arms caressed her, protectively guarding her now frail body.

"Ry-Ryu…" she whispered, her voice was leaving her "Don't… say I, t-told… ya s-so." Being held so closely to him

**Several months later:**

'_I wish I had trusted master Ryu's greater judgment… How much longer am I going to be crippled? I've been in this bed so long, I can't feel my legs…Or much of anything else for that matter.' _She inspected her useless limbs. Her wounds had completely healed, but the poison left her body partially paralyzed.

Ryu walked in the room to give her herbal medicines "Good morning, Ayane. How do you feel?"

She sighed, "I don't think the stuff you're giving me works very well. I'm all stiff, too."

"Is that so?" he knelt down beside her bed "I know it takes a lot out of you, but can you sit up for me?"

She struggled to push herself up using her arms. The sheet began to slip off, she grabbed it and it caused her to lose balance.

Ryu steadied her "Just concentrate on sitting up." He noticed her face flushing "You do remember who bathed you before you were able to move your arms again? It's nothing new to me." He held the sheet for her with his left hand.

Ayane pushed herself up "Argh," she groaned. She could never have imagined it would be so difficult to move.

He moved his right hand up to the base of her neck, massaging and gently using pressure points to make sure she wasn't becoming fully paralyzed "Do you feel that?"

Ayane hesitated, blushing slightly "…Yes."

"Good, what about this?" he massaged down to the small of her back.

"Yes." She dropped her arms to her sides, letting herself fall.

Ryu held her up, causing the sheet to fall. Ryu adverted his eyes.

Ayane took his hand, cupping it over her breast "Master… How well… do you think I've healed?"

He swallowed hard, not completely sure what to tell her "Ayane…"

"Ryu…. The entire time I was gone…You were the object of all my thoughts… and desires." She caressed his cheek with her hand.

He wrapped his arms around her. For the first time in a long time, he was bewildered. He didn't know what to say, what to do.

Ayane noticed it and for the first time in her entire life, she made the decision for him. She lifted her head forward, pressing her lips to his.

Ryu was shocked at first, no one had ever been controlling with him. "Ayane-" he gave up and deepened the kiss.

She untied his clothes, greedily groping his erection.

He moved on top of her, sliding a finger into her, making sure she wouldn't tear back open. He pushed the head into her entrance, she groaned a little. "Does that hurt?"

"Heh, I thought you were going to ask me if I felt that." She joked.

He grinned and pushed his entire length into her.

She arched upward "My back works fine." she laughed.

"Ayane, you shouldn't joke about things like this. Maybe you're not well enough yet." He began to pull out.

"No, I'm fine. Seriously." She pulled on his pants to yank him back towards her.

"I forgot how strong you get when you want something." he kissed her forehead then slowly began rhythmically pumping himself in and out of her.

"Agh, Ryu… you feel better than I had imagined-" she arched again. Becoming much more relaxed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They began to move as one…Faster and more in tune to one-another. She had almost forgotten how well her pierces worked and abruptly began to climax.

Ryu gave a final hard thrust and rested on top of her, burying his love deep "My herbal medicine doesn't work, huh?"

"Not the _oral_ medicine. I think this method is much more efficient." She entangled her fingers in his long, soft hair.

Ryu smiled. "Glad you like it, then you'll have another session in about an hour. Be ready."

* * *

Okay, since I couldn't reply to the member doafantasy, here's my simple, simple explanation; The title of my story is the title of a metal band called Canible Corpse. I was up really late one night on my Xbox playing Xtreme 2 and that song came on. It insired me to write this story. I wanted to write something purely for shock value.

Oh, since every comment said they wanted a sequal, I'll make one :). It might be a while because I'm working on two other fanfics right now so it's gonna be hard to decide what the next one will be about. Suggestions welcome :)

And I have another question for everyone, I can't upload anymore stories to my document manager. It's telling me that I have reached my 15 document limit and to convert my documents to stories. I don't know how and I need help...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
